Episode 4746 (14 November 2013)
Max and Phil bundle Ian out of the back of the van at a wasteland. As they threaten him with a tyre irons, Ian realises no one is around to help. Meanwhile Denise, Peter and Lucy find Ian’s packed holdall and wonder where he might be. Ian begs for his life and appeals to Max that he only lied to protect his family. Phil tells Ian he is only sparing him because of David - it was his idea to keep Ian from attending court – instead, he and Max have a job for him. Later, Ian appears in the Vic and races out when Carl spots him. Carl chases him to a scrap yard to find he is surrounded by Max and Phil, the whole thing being a set up. Phil punches Carl, and with Max they push him into the back of the van and drive back to the wasteland. Ian returns home to a relieved Denise, Lucy & Peter, but just tells them he went for a walk to clear his head and bottled going to court. At the wasteland Phil and a distracted Max start digging a grave to bury Carl in. As Max goes to hit Carl with a tyre iron, Carl goads him, and tests if he can actually murder him. Max cannot go through with it and walks off, leaving Phil to confront Carl about how he set up the car crash. As Phil is about to hit him with a spade, Carl teases that if Phil kills him, he will never find out where Shirley is. In the Vic, Carl questions Kirsty about what she sees in Max and threatens to reveal that Kirsty slept with him to take his cash. Kirsty buys a bottle of whiskey for Max in the hope it will put her back in his good books, whilst telling Kat she worries that Max won’t want her back when he returns. She returns to the house where Abi, Lauren and Cora are wondering where Max is. Abi worries that Max might still be prosecuted later. Max returns home and Lauren explains how Kirsty has been great, whilst an upset Abi walks out of the room, angry with herself for believing Max was guilty. Kirsty gives Max the whiskey she bought earlier, and asks if he would prefer if she leaves. Max apologises for what he said in prison and asks Kirsty to stay. Dexter and Ava discuss a possible summer holiday to Marbella and Sam, disturbed at the thought of long term plans, goes off to the bedroom where he picks up his medication and passport before leaving to get milk. However, Sam instead sits at the allotment before heading to the tube station, wondering if he should leave the Square. Meanwhile Ava wonders where Sam has gone when she finds his medication and passport missing. Just as Ava is about to tell Dexter, Sam arrives home with a Hungry Hanks takeaway, to Dexter’s delight. Ava explains to Sam how she is worried he will leave them again. Sam reassures her things are different this time and brings up the idea of the holiday again. As Carol wonders why Ian didn’t turn up for Max’s court hearing, David pulls her to one side and explains that he was behind it. Carol goes to see Masood, and as Tamwar, Fatboy & AJ leave, she realises that he has organised some alone time for the two of them. Carol tells Masood it’s a stressful time for the family and she’s going to move back home. Alfie goes through a box of Michael’s belongings, and selects one of his shirts to wear. He discusses Michael’s funeral arrangements with Kat and thinks it likely it will be only be the two of them attending. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes